Omake Pfadlib
by Mirtie252
Summary: En 1915, dans un camp regroupant différents régiments qui iront bientôt au front, un homme observe les étoiles en rêvant de liberté. Rien ne le rattache ici. Pourtant, la relève approche, emportant avec elle un jeune garçon qui va bouleverser sa vie.
1. Prologue

**Omake Pfadlib**

 **Chapitre 1 - Liberté (Levi)**

* * *

 _Bats-toi. Si tu perds tu meurs, si tu gagne tu vis._

* * *

La nuit tombe.

Seules quelques étoiles percent dans le ciel obscurci de cette fin de journée morose. Assis à l'écart, je suis le seul à lever les yeux vers le ciel, le seul encore capable de rêver d'un monde meilleur. Si j'avais des ailes, je pourrais m'envoler et atteindre cette foutue liberté pour laquelle je me bat tant.

Au lieu de ça, le froid commence à congeler mon corps pendant que j'attends « patiemment » ces enfoirés de la relève qui ne se sont toujours pas pointés. Tsk. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil aux autres et mes mains se crispent. Je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir marre, leurs visages expriment tous les premiers effets néfastes de cette attente interminable : le regret. Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre que chacun se remémore les douloureux souvenirs des derniers affrontements de la veille, et par la même occasion, les visages des combattants qu'ils ont tués. Je souffle lentement, créant un léger voile de buée autour de moi. Moi aussi j'ai tué et ce n'était pas la première fois. Je comprends ce qu'ils ressentent en quelque sorte, une sensation inexplicable mélangeant la peur et le dégoût. Moi, elle me procure de la puissance. Plutôt paradoxal, non ?

Elle me prouve que je suis encore en vie.

Je lève de nouveau mon regard vers le ciel étoilé. Quelle splendeur. Devant ces étincelles qui brûlent chaque parcelles de mon âme, je peux parfois oublier le destin qui m'attend. La mort. Mais j'aurais beau l'admirer, la nuit ne répondra pas à mes questions car demain ses étoiles luiront sur mon tombeaux.

La vie est une pute.

À ses pensées, une boule s'empare de ma gorge. Le ciel est parfois si beau qu'il m'arrive de l'envier. En parlant de ça, je déteste la saleté et pourtant... Mes yeux dérivent sur mon corps et je réprime un haut le cœur : je suis fatigué, mal rasé et débraillé. Je m'observe quelques instants sous toutes les coutures : de la crasse colle ma peau et la faim me tiraillent l'estomac. Un rictus amer apparaît sur mes lèvres pâles. La couleur de mon uniforme a disparu sous une épaisse couche de boue séchée et mes bottes autrefois étincelantes ne sont plus que des morceaux de caoutchouc pourri. Tsk, je suis immonde. Pourtant, une simple douche devient un luxe lorsque l'on côtoie l'enfer tous les jours.

Soudain, me sortant de ma torpeur, je repère un gars du régiment qui s'approche de moi lentement. Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on vient me voir, les autres me craignent et me fuient comme la peste. Ils me surnomment « l'associable » ou encore « l'assassin ». Cela ne m'ébranle pas, je suis habitué. Je préfère la solitude. Le gars semble hésiter, mais finit par se résigner en poussant un long soupire d'agacement. Il s'approche à grande enjambée et se poste devant moi au garde-à-vous.

\- Le major Erwin vous demande, Caporal Levi.

Je soupire à mon tour. Qu'est ce qu'Erwin me veut ? Je suis sûr que c'est encore l'un de ses plans foireux. À moins que la relève ne soit enfin arrivée (et ce ne serait pas trop tôt). Je fais un vague signe de tête au soldat qui ce hâte de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Les formalités ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, je n'ai jamais demandé à être si haut gradé. Pour moi, le respect, ça ce mérite. Je m'appuie sur mon arme pour me lever et rejoindre l'autre imbécile avant qu'il ne fasse un infarctus. Mes jambes entament quelques pas et je quitte avec regret le silence de la nuit. Au bout de quelques mètres, je grimace. Putain. Mes muscles sont endoloris à cause du froid et j'ai maintenant une superbe démarche de vieux croulant. Il ne manquait plus que ça, sérieusement. Je me déplace difficilement vers la tente d'Erwin et fusille du regard tous les morveux osant rire de ma posture. Arriver devant la porte, je ne prends pas la peine de frapper et envoie plutôt mon pied ce fracasser violemment contre celle-ci. Les hommes se trouvant aux alentours me regardent la mine effarée, choquée que je m'introduise ainsi chez un supérieur. Au moins, maintenant ils savent qu'il ne faut pas me faire chier. Je leur décoche un doigt d'honneur magistral avant de m'engouffrer dans la tente.

La pièce est assez grande et vaguement illuminée par quelques lanternes disséminées un peu partout. À l'entrée, deux fauteuils servent à recevoir du monde afin de discuter d'affaire sérieuse. Je m'y installe confortablement et dépose mes bottes crasseuses sur la pauvre table basse. La tente est séparée en deux par un simple rideau blanc, qui vous rappelle étrangement ceux des hôpitaux, derrière lequel se trouve la zone privée du major. Mais la salle est tout de même imposante à cause du bureau et des bibliothèques remplie de dossier - non trié - et de feuilles - éparpillé - Je me masse doucement les tempes, si je reste trop longtemps dans un endroit avec autant de désordre, je vais faire un massacre.

Soudain, Erwin se pointe comme une fleur de l'autre côté du rideau, un grand sourire scotché à la face.

\- Eh bien, quelle entrée fracassante Levi. J'aimerais te dire de te mettre à l'aise, mais on dirait que c'est déjà fait, ricane-t-il.

\- La ferme Erwin, je suis d'une humeur de chien alors fait moi la version courte, compris ?

\- Je suis ton supérieur Levi, tu devrais me montrer plus de respect.

\- Rien à foutre, bouge ton cul ou je me casse.

Il soupire. Erwin, cet homme blond à la carrure droite et imposante, je le connais depuis des années et je sais qu'il ne lèvera pas le petit doigt sur moi. C'est quelqu'un de bien mais il ne faut pas trop en abuser ou il peut devenir pire qu'un serpent. Il affiche constamment un sourire « maison de retraite » , comme je l'appelle, et dégage une aura de bonté qui manipule la plupart des gens qu'il croise. Sauf moi. Bien qu'il soit mon ami, je connais la part sombre de son âme aussi bien que la mienne, et franchement, ça pourrait foutre les boules à n'importe qui.

Il s'installe tranquillement sur le siège d'en face en déposant deux tasses de thé chaud devant nous. Je le regarde suspicieusement, surpris de cette attention soudaine, à laquelle il répond par un petit sourire affectueux. Un long frisson me parcourt la colonne, je sens la mauvaise nouvelle pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Je me suis dit que cela te détendrait, tu m'as l'air bien agité ces temps-ci.

\- Pf. N'importe quoi, marmonnais-je en empoignant ma tasse. Si tu me disais plutôt ce que je fous ici à cette heure ?

Son visage ce ferme et son ton devient sérieux.

\- La relève va arriver, je veux que tu prépares les troupes au départ.

Je lâche un léger soupir de soulagement. Je vais enfin pouvoir quitter cet enfer après six longs mois sur le front, c'est pas trop tôt. Je porte ma tasse à mes lèvres.

\- Mais...

Ma main s'arrête et redescend lentement jusqu'à ce que je repose le verre sur la table. Je désteste les "mais". Mes sourcils sont froncés et je m'attends au pire, en fixant Erwin avec insistance.

\- Tu ne feras pas partit du voyage.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, tu es un atout bien trop précieux pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité.

Je baisse les yeux et fixe le sol rageusement. Ma main est toujours posée sur la pauvre tasse qui commence à vibrer sous la puissance avec laquelle je la maintien. Une aura meurtrière s'échappe de mon corps et la colère monte en moi. Sous la pression, le verre se brise.

\- Tu m'avais promis...

Ma voix tremble. Inspire. Garde ton calme, s'énerver contre lui ne mènera à rien. Expire. Le sang chaud coule le long de mes doigts, la tasse en charpie. Inspire. Le liquide brûlant réchauffe ma peau glacée. Expire. Je dois me contrôler.

\- Tu m'avais promis que je partirais dès que six mois seraient écoulés.

J'ai relevé les yeux pour rencontrer son regard, le mien rempli de haine, le sien de calme. Il ne peut pas, non, il ne doit pas me laisser ici ou je deviendrais fou. J'ai passé six putains de mois à attendre ce jour alors cet abruti ne va pas tout gâcher sous prétexte que c'est pour « la sauvegarde de l'humanité ». Mon cul. Pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir, l'humanité peut bien aller se faire foutre, j'en ai rien à battre.

\- Je te l'avais dit, en effet, mais la situation à changée. La bataille s'est enlisée dans une guerre de position où chaque mètre est capital. Ta force au combat pourrait bien sauver des centaines de vies innocentes. Je suis prêt à faire des sacrifices pour la survie du plus grand nombre, même le tien Levi. Tu dois me comprendre.

Je vais exploser. Il faut que je sorte. Vite. Je me lève furieusement de ma chaise et me dirige d'un pas rageur vers la sortie. Erwin ne bouge pas, il avait l'air de s'attendre à ma réaction. De l'air. Il me faut de l'air. Cette fois, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes. Mais alors que je m'apprête à franchir la porte, il m'intercepte de sa voix forte.

\- Levi.

Je me retourne et le dévisage avec mépris. Il est parfaitement serein, comme si chacun de mes actes était calculé depuis le début. Il affiche un petit air supérieur qui à le don de me mettre hors de moi.

\- Je te donne un mois.

Je hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension. Erwin me fixe avec ses yeux calculateurs et poursuit sa phrase en décochant chaque mot comme s'ils étaient d'une importance capitale.

\- Si d'ici un mois, tu ne trouves pas quelque chose pour qui te battre et risquer ta vie sur le champ de bataille, je te laisserais partir.

Sa voix résonne comme un défi à mes oreilles. Il me provoque carrément. Mais son ton et son regard sûr de lui ne me disent rien qui vaille. Il sait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui permet d'affirmer que je resterais. Très bien, Erwin, tu veux jouer ? D'accord je suis de la partie. Mais ton argument a intérêt d'être solide, car je ne suis pas près de laisser quelque chose entrer aussi profondément dans ma vie. Jamais je ne prendrais le risque de mourir pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis un solitaire. Je n'ai besoin de personne. On verra bien lequel de nous deux connaît mieux l'autre. Le compte à rebours est enclenché, plus qu'un mois à tenir et je me casse de cet enfer.

* * *

 _Lorsque la porte se referma violemment sur le petit homme, un étrange sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Il avait gagné. Levi n'avait jamais su jouer aux échecs._


	2. Liberté

**Omake Pfadlib**

 **Chapitre 1 - Liberté**

* * *

 _Les fous sont ceux qui acceptent de vivre comme du bétail._

* * *

La nuit tombe.

Il commence à faire froid sur le petit chemin que nous longeons depuis des heures en attendant que la vieille garde ne se pointe pour prendre la relève. Je grelotte. Le souffle frais du vent s'est infiltré le long de ma nuque et me glace le sang. Je n'aurai jamais dû être ici. Comme le reste de mes compagnons, j'aurais dû devenir charpentier ou médecin et j'aurais construit une famille avec la femme de ma vie. Foutue guerre stupide, elle m'a tout pris.

Je pense à ma sœur, Mikasa, et à sa mine effondrée lorsqu'elle a su que j'étais enrôlé pour défendre mon pays. Elle a lutté comme une folle auprès de l'administration en usant de son influence, mais cela n'a rien donné et j'ai été embarqué de force. Je la revois encore pleurer et crier sur le pas de la porte de notre petite maison en tendant la main pour tenter de me saisir une dernière fois. Son instinct maternel est parfois étouffant car elle veut toujours être là pour me protéger en cas de besoin, mais je l'aime comme ça. Même après la mort de ma mère et la disparition de mon père, elle n'avait jamais pleuré. C'est ma béquille, ma soeur, ma seule famille. Avec elle, je n'ai pas besoin d'être fort, elle l'est largement pour deux.

Me sortant de ma rêverie, j'entends des bruits de pas lourd vibrer sur le sol. La vieille garde est enfin là. Je redresse lentement la tête afin de les apercevoir. Les premiers ne tardent pas à apparaître. Une poignée d'hommes épuisés marchant lentement. La tête basse, sans parler. Ils trébuchent souvent, ils sont trop fatigués pour ne pas laisser traîner leurs bottes. Je suis sidéré, il n'y a que quelques hommes seulement. Je les regarde passer et remarque l'état dans lequel ils sont. On voit à peine la couleur de leur uniforme, juste de la boue séchée partout, sur le visage et sur les vêtements. Mais le pire, ce sont leurs regards. Ils sont vides. Je crois qu'ils ne nous ont même pas vus.

Nous nous tassons sur le côté en silence pour les laisser passer. Aucun ne nous salue. Aucun ne nous adresse un signe de mains ou un regard. Ils me font penser à des ombres, sales et courbées, comme celles qui hantent les contes pour enfants. Je les regarde attentivement, détaillant leurs allures et leurs vêtements. On dirait un cortège fantôme avançant péniblement derrière un corbillard. Ils marchent, lents et tristes, derrière le souvenir de leurs compagnons morts. Il n'y a pas de salut militaire qui tienne. La seule chose qu'il faudrait faire, la seule chose qui aurait un sens, serait de prier à leur passage. Tout le monde l'a compris et nous restons silencieux.

Enfin, _silencieux_ est un bien grand mot lorsque vous côtoyez Jean.

Cet imbécile ne peut pas s'empêcher de la ramener toutes les deux minutes... Avec Armin, nous avons tous les trois intégrés le même régiment, un véritable coup de chance pour des nouvelles recrues venant du même district. Armin est mon meilleur ami, nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance et sa présence à mes côtés me rassure. C'est un petit blond à l'allure chétive. Il n'est pas très costaud, mais ses capacités intellectuelles compensent largement. Il a toujours su nous tirer des pires situations. Quant à Jean, alias tête de cheval, c'était l'un de mes voisins et accessoirement mon rival de toujours. On peut dire que notre relation est assez spéciale vu que nous sommes constamment en compétition pour n'importe quoi. Nos deux caractères impulsifs y sont probablement pour quelque chose... Je me souviens que gamin nous n'arrêtions pas de nous battre, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Mikasa qui nous engueulait comme du poisson pourri à chaque fois que nous revenions à la maison sales et pleins de bleu. Mais heureusement, lorsque la situation l'exige, nous savons mettre nos différends de côté et instaurer une trêve (qui ne dure jamais bien longtemps). Même si ça me tue de l'admettre, c'est un type bien.

Enfin, pour l'instant, la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de lui briser la nuque. Je peux l'entendre, dans mon dos, qui murmure entre ses dents.

\- Pas beau à voir ceux-là.

Et c'est vrai qu'ils sont hideux. Personne ne pourrait le contredire, il résume simplement à voix haute ce que nous pensons tous à voix basse. On dirait une armée en retraite qui ne peut qu'avancer et s'enfoncer dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'un autre groupe ne prenne sa place. Mais ce genre de chose ne se dit pas. Ils ont beau être sales et à moitié morts, pour moi, ce sont des héros.

Le processus de la relève ne fait que commencer. Un seul groupe de sept à dix hommes est passé. Pauvres hommes. À les voir ainsi passer ainsi devant nous sans nous remarquer, je me demande s'ils retrouveront jamais l'usage de la parole. Nous avons encore attendu et un deuxième groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes est arrivé. Les mêmes visages pâles et sans vie. Les mêmes démarches traînantes et courbées. Ils ont continué leur marche chaotique et je m'attendais à tout instant à voir l'un d'eux s'effondrer et mourir d'épuisement, là, à mes pieds, dans l'indifférence des autres. Mais ils ont tenu et leurs longues silhouettes ont à nouveau disparu dans la nuit. C'est alors que j'ai senti Armin se glisser derrière moi et me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Ceux-là, c'était le quatrième régiment.

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, mais maintenant je comprends. Ces vingt hommes sont tout ce qui reste du quatrième régiment. Et les sept ou huit premiers appartenaient probablement à un autre. Je suis statufié. Alors, moi aussi je ressemblerais à cela lorsque je sortirai de cet enfer ? Et mes amis ? Nous ne serons plus qu'une petite poignée d'hommes sans souffle, sans regard, avec juste la force de marcher, la force de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce front ?

 _J'ai peur._

Je ne vois pas leurs visages, mais je peux les compter. Ils sont si peu. Je comprends maintenant que Jean a tort de dire qu'ils ne sont pas beaux à voir. Il a tort de penser qu'il n'aimerait pas leur ressembler. Je comprends que ce qu'il faut vouloir, de tout son cœur, c'est être un jour comme eux. Pouvoir comme eux, même épuisés et sales, même blessés ou à l'agonie, quitter ce front. Car nous aurons de la chance si nous aussi, un jour, quelqu'un vient nous relever et si nous avons encore assez de vie dans nos muscles pour nous lever et marcher jusqu'à la gare à ce moment là.

* * *

Durant une demi-heure, ils continuent de défiler sous nos yeux. La nuit est maintenant totale, mais l'ordre d'avancer n'est toujours pas arrivé. Il faut encore attendre. Armin m'a dit que quelqu'un était censé venir nous rejoindre pour nous guider jusqu'aux camps. Eh bien, si c'est le cas, il ferait mieux de se magner parce que je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre d'attendre. Je regarde les hommes présents autour de moi, cherchant un peu d'occupation. Jean s'est mis contre un rocher pour tailler un bout de bois à l'aide de son couteau. Marco, assis à côté de lui, observe attentivement les étoiles d'un air rêveur. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil Marco, ses petites taches de rousseur accentuent son côté naïf et un peu niais, mais je l'aime bien. Enfin, moins que Jean, on dirait. Nous avons rencontré les gars du régiment depuis à peine quelques jours et on dirait qu'une amitié forte s'est déjà créé entre eux deux. Plus loin il y a Reiner, c'est un colosse lui. Il est solide et calme en toutes circonstances, c'est d'ailleurs le seul sous-officier de notre groupe. À sa droite, il y a Bertholdt, un roc aussi. Mois massif et moins lourd que Reiner, mais plus grand et mince. Il a un visage très doux mais se tait toujours. Nous avons aussi notre clown de service, j'ai nommé Connie Springer ! Le seul à être encore capable de nous faire rire dans cette situation. J'avoue que ça ne fait pas de mal un peu de joie dans ce décor sombre, cela me rappelle l'époque où j'étais encore insouciant. Mais en toute honnêteté, ses blagues laissent vraiment à désirer.

\- Eren, tu rêves ?

Armin me sourit gentiment et m'invite à venir m'assoir près de lui. Je soupire et regarde une dernière fois ces hommes que je connais mal et avec qui je vais devoir aller au front. Je me laisse tomber près de mon ami qui me sourit toujours tranquillement.

\- Tu m'as l'air fatigué, tout va bien ? Murmure-t-il.

\- Ouai ouai... J'en ai juste marre d'attendre sans rien faire...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, notre accompagnateur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Soldat, en rang, hurle soudain Reiner, l'accompagnateur arrive !

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, reprend-il malicieusement.

Je soupire de frustration puis nous nous levons rapidement. Les rangs se forment et, à mon grand déplaisir, Jean est devant moi, un sourire mesquin collé à la face. Je sens les emmerdes venir à dix kilomètres.

\- Alors, Jaeger, on rêvasse ? Me murmure-t-il.

\- Ta gueule ou je t'explose la face, Kirstein.

Heureusement, Armin s'interpose immédiatement pour calmer le jeu. Parfois ça a du bon d'avoir un ami pacifiste lorsque vous êtes un idiot suicidaire.

\- Eren reste en rang ! Notre accompagnateur va arriver, et apparemment, il est très à cheval sur l'ordre. Tu ne voudrais pas nous faire remarquer dès le premier jour, j'espère ?

Je soupire et m'éloigne de tête de cheval. Autant me ranger sans faire d'histoires, je n'ai pas franchement envie de m'engueuler avec l'autre abruti aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà eu mon lot de mauvaise nouvelle pour le moment.

\- Ouai ouai... Au fait, c'est qui cet « accompagnateur » ?

À peine la question a-t-elle franchi mes lèvres que je remarque, au-dessus de l'épaule d'Armin, une silhouette se dégager de la nuit noire. Piqué par la curiosité, je tente de discerner son visage, mais il fait trop sombre. Elle avance vers nous avec une assurance foutrement imposante. Alertés par les bruits de pas, les autres se retournent aussi pour apercevoir de qui il s'agit. Le silence règne, même Jean ferme son clapet, car nous sommes tous ébahis devant la froideur que dégage ce personnage. Le son de ses bottes claque sur le sol et me procure des sueurs froides. Il se rapproche de plus en plus et, par réflexe, nous resserrons les rangs. J'essaye une dernière fois de discerner son visage à travers ceux de mes compagnons, et soudain, j'y parviens.

 _Bordel._

À cet instant, aucune chaleur ne se dégageait de cet homme. Pourtant mes joues prirent feu.

Je ne pus que l'apercevoir, mais il avait des yeux magnifiques. D'une couleur indescriptible. Un mélange sombre et plein de mystère. Un regard intense, accentué par de fins cils noirs. Un regard si transperçant qu'il était difficile de le soutenir. Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eut l'impression d'être complètement mis à nu. Que toutes les carapaces que j'avais tenté d'endosser jusque-là tombaient une à une, comme des dominos. Même malgré ses quelques pouces en moins, il me faisait une impression très forte, presque intimidante. Ses traits durs détonaient sur son visage pâle, presque androgyne. Ses lèvres, plus fines que je ne l'aurais cru, traduisaient une impatience agacée.

\- Soldats, garde-à-vous ! Hurla Reiner.

Notre section exécuta l'ordre parfaitement, mais cela ne sembla pas lui plaire, puisqu'il arborait toujours une aura sombre et menaçante.

\- Suivez-moi.

Sa voix me ramena directement à la réalité et me refroidit de ma précédente béatitude. Elle était coupante comme un rasoir et il n'avait pas franchement l'air d'être de bonne humeur. À moins que ce ne soit son air naturel ? En tout cas, ce court instant me permit de discerner plus distinctement son visage : Il était fin et encadré par quelques mèches noires, de plus il avait une coupe assez militaire qui lui donnait un côté énigmatique. Je remarquais aussi ses sourcils, fin mais qui semblaient constamment froncés, lui donnant un côté froid et autoritaire. Il dégageait vraiment une aura puissante. Mais le pire. Le pire. C'était ses yeux. Gris comme l'acier. Son regard me transperçait de part en part.

Soudain, un long frisson de dégout s'empara de moi. Ce type n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion, comme un automate, mais il me donnait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'une proie et lui un putain de chasseur avec un fusil à la place des yeux. Je pouvais le sentir, c'était un tueur qui trainait de lourdes casseroles derrière lui. Une vraie machine de guerre.

 _Putain._

Il se retourna et commença à marcher en sens inverse le long du chemin, mais mon corps ne réagit pas. Les autres aussi semblaient impressionnés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Armin répondit finalement à ma question, l'air aussi captivé que moi par ce drôle de personnage, que je repris mes esprits.

\- C'est le caporal en chef du camp, Levi Ackerman.

 _Je suis la proie et lui le chasseur._

* * *

 _Dans une tente, au fin fond d'un camp de soldats, un homme souris. Il avait raison. Le Roi vient de faire irruption sur l'échiquier de la plus belle manière qui sois._


	3. Objectif

**Omake Pfadlib**

 **Chapitre 3 - Objectif**

* * *

 _Le vrai bonheur de l'humanité est comme le soleil qui brille par le vitrail. La vie quotidienne est comme lueur de chandelles._

* * *

 **Dimanche : Arrivée mouvementée et première confrontation**

Les rayons de soleil du petit matin commencent faiblement à briller.

Nous avons marché longtemps, presque toute la nuit, mais nous sommes finalement arrivés. Un camp militaire se dresse fièrement devant nous. Des tentes sont montées à égale distance les unes des autres, formant une l'allée centrale parfaitement alignée. La fameuse propreté militaire, je suppose. À moins que tout cela ne sois que du vent, pour nous distraire de notre destin et nous protéger de la réalité du conflit. Je ne le saurai jamais. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis bien content d'être enfin là. La marche à pied ne m'a jamais réussi.

Nous avons à peine le temps de déposer nos sacs d'armement que l'on nous rassemble au centre du camp. Devant-nous, sur une caisse surélevée, se tient un haut gradé pour un discours de « bienvenue ». Le calme vient rapidement lorsque l'homme blond, à la carrure imposante, toussote pour attirer notre attention et commence à parler.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis le major Erwin Smith, commandant en chef des troupes partant pour le front. Je vais être direct avec vous, ici, vous êtes entre la vie et la mort.

Des murmures d'incompréhension se font entendre parmi les soldats. J'inspire. Ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Il ne faut pas céder à l'angoisse. Je me suis préparé à la réalité de cette guerre, plus rien ne peut m'ébranler. Je reste stoïque.

\- Ce camp représente l'entre-deux-guerres. Vous êtes les plus proches du front, mais aussi les plus proches de la liberté de notre pays.

Liberté... Ce mot employé dans sa bouche me laisse un goût amer. Il ose parler de liberté alors que l'on nous envoie nous faire tuer, sans pouvoir choisir notre sort. Nous n'avons pas la même conception des choses. Moi, je refuse de mourir pour le bon vouloir de quelqu'un d'autre. Mon regard s'enflamme et me consume de l'intérieur. Mon seul but, mon seul objectif ici, est de rester en vie.

\- Ce que j'attends, c'est que vous donniez votre cœur pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité. Ma mission est de faire de vous de bons soldats capables d'être envoyés sur le front. Vous passerez deux semaines ici, durant lesquelles on vous apprendra les rudiments du combat. Au terme de ses deux semaines, vous serez envoyé sur le champ de bataille, prêt ou non.

Un long silence suit ses paroles, et comme pour en rajouter une couche, il continue son discours un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien évidemment, les meilleurs de la promotion seront récompensés. Les trois premiers auront le privilège de rejoindre mon unité d'élite.

Les salauds. « L'unité d'élite ». Mon cul. Ce ne sont que des gens comme lui, qui restent bien au chaud à superviser le camp. Avec cette récompense, ils veulent simplement nous motiver à travailler plus dur pour que l'on deviennent de bons chiens-chiens utiles sur le front. Car évidemment, tout le monde rêve de ces places : ce serait la garantie de vivre plus longtemps, et à ce stade, c'est une bénédiction pour nous. Mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face, rien que dans notre promotion, nous sommes une centaine. Trois personnes sur cent auront l'assurance de vivre. Foutu monde cruel.

Le major semble indifférent à l'ambiance glaciale qui s'est installé, et nous observe simplement. C'était calculé, j'en suis sûr. Il veut nous mettre en compétition les uns avec les autres pour nous forcer à donner le meilleur de nous-même, et ça marche. Nous nous dévisageons pour connaître les visages de nos futurs rivaux. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire satisfait.

\- Fini les formalités, s'exclame-t-il d'un air faussement joyeux. Nous allons maintenant vous séparer en section de dix et vous attribuer un tuteur qui s'occupera de votre entraînement durant ces deux semaines. Je compte sur votre coopération à tous et bonne chance.

Le brouhaha débute à peine sa phrase terminée. Certains son apeurés, d'autres déterminés, et quelques-uns carrément au bord du suicide. Moi je me suis déjà fixé un objectif, et même si je dois jouer le jeu des supérieurs pour l'atteindre, je le ferais. J'intégrerais leur foutue unité et je survivrais à cette guerre, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Les bruits des conversassions deviennent quasiment insupportables et je décide de m'éclipser discrètement en empoignant Armin avec moi. Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant qu'ils n'annoncent les unités et si nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je dois au moins lui parler de mon projet. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, nous pourrions ne plus nous croiser pendant un moment.

\- Eren ? Ça va ? Balbutie-t-il pendant que je le traîne loin de la foule.

Je ne réponds pas. Nous nous éloignons de la cacophonie le plus possible, arrivant près de la sortie du camp. Et à cet instant, je me retourne d'un coup sec et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Je veux rejoindre l'unité d'élite.

J'ai lâché ça comme une bombe. Il soupire en se massant la nuque, cela n'a pas l'air de l'étonner.

\- Je l'ai su dès l'instant ou le major à prononcer cette phrase Eren.

\- Je le fais pour survivre Armin, et tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Je sais, sourit-il tristement, mais cette fois je ne pourrais pas te suivre.

Je le regarde éberlué. Qu'est qui lui prend, pourquoi ne pourrait-t-il pas tenter d'atteindre les premières places ?

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il soupire de nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas ton niveau physique, et il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse rattraper mon retard uniquement avec mes capacités intellectuelles.

Je baisse les yeux. Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas baisser les bras comme ça, avant même d'avoir essayé. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille sur le front, il est bien trop sensible pour cela. Il doit absolument obtenir l'une de ces places.

La rage se répend en moi. Où est passé l'Armin que je connais ? Celui qui nous sort toujours des pires situations ? Je murmure froidement.

\- De quel droit... De quel droit peux-tu dire ça...

J'empoigne son col avec fermeté. Mon regard fixe le sien avec détermination. Il semble apeuré par mon changement brusque.

Je crie.

\- Personne ne peut décider à ta place si tu dois vivre ou non ! Alors bats-toi ! Bats-toi contre ces règles stupides qui nous emprisonnent dans une cage ! Je veux pouvoir décider de l'heure de ma mort, c'est ça la liberté !

Un long silence suit mes paroles. Nous nous fixons chacun dans le blanc des yeux. Il est surpris, ça, c'est sûr. Moi-même je suis étonné de la manière avec laquelle je lui ai parlé, et un peu honteux aussi. Je n'avais jamais haussé la voix sur lui avant.

Soudain un applaudissement nous fait sursauter tous les deux. Je tourne mon regard surpris vers l'endroit d'où provient ce bruit. Là, à quelques mètres de nous entre deux tentes, se tient un homme. Il arrête son mouvement et s'avance vers nous. Le son de ses bottes retentit sur le sol. Merde. Je reconnais cette démarche hautaine.

\- Jolie démonstration, gamin.

Levi Ackerman. Je me mords la lèvre, il a fallu que cela tombe sur lui. Je sais qu'il a tout entendu, pas la peine de nier. Je viens ouvertement de critiquer le système devant l'un de ses grands représentants. Bravo Eren, tu creuses ta propre tombe.

Armin sort de sa rêverie et se met au garde-à-vous. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire de même, mon corps refuse de bouger. Il tente une approche désespérée pour nous défendre.

\- Nous sommes désolés caporal, nous ne voulions pas...

\- La ferme, c'est pas à toi que je cause.

Son ton est sans appel. Si Armin l'ouvre, il se fera rouster. Il se tourne vers moi. Je suis immobile. Son regard me glace complètement. Il semble sans expression, mais je sens qu'il m'analyse sous toutes les coutures.

\- Oï, t'as perdu ta langue morveux ?

Évidemment, abrutit de nain ! T'as vu l'aura malsaine que tu dégages ?! Ma bouche reste close. Il soupire. Je dois vraiment passer pour un abruti.

Puis soudain la tension retombe et il me regarde maintenant avec lassitude.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un gamin comme toi pourrait changer quoi que ce soit à ce système pourri ?

Ses yeux semblent chercher une réponse à travers moi. Il sourit. Visiblement il l'a obtenue.

\- Tu es bien trop naïf.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Un caporal qui critique le fonctionnement de l'armée, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Peut-être qu'il est comme nous finalement, il n'a peut-être pas choisi d'être là ?

Mais mes jolies pensées partent en fumée lorsque je me rends compte qu'il me regarde maintenant avec un sourire moqueur. Il me provoque. Putain. C'est de la pure provocation. Il veut juste savoir si j'ai les couilles de défendre mes idées devant un haut gradé. Évidemment que je vais le faire ! Mon esprit combatif reprend immédiatement le dessus et je fonce tête baissée dans le piège.

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'un nain comme toi peut me faire la morale ? Moi au moins j'essaye !

Une lueur dangereuse s'allume dans son regard. Oups. J'ai touché un point sensible, je crois.

\- Répète ?

Ma détermination s'envole comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Sa voix est froide. Il s'approche de moi lentement, savourant l'effet qu'il produit sur mon corps. Je ne bouge plus. De la sueur coule le long de mon dos. Je ne dois surtout pas bouger, ce serait lui donner l'avantage. Alors, dans un élan suicidaire, je fais quelque chose de terriblement stupide : je le fixe à mon tour.

Mes yeux verts rencontrent son regard gris. Une simple seconde. Ses pas s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres de moi. Il inspire, son souffle glacial me chatouille d'un frisson de terreur, puis murmure.

\- Parle-moi encore une fois sur ce ton et je te tue.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir.

Sa main attrape mes cheveux, les tires en arrière, et il m'enfonce un énorme coup de genou dans le ventre. Un cri rauque s'échappe de ma gorge. J'agrippe mon estomac et m'effondre lamentablement au sol. Je suis à terre, complètement paralysé, et exposé à cet inconnu. Il est fou. C'est un dangereux psychopathe. Je lève la tête pour le toiser avec haine.

\- T'en veux encore, petit merdeux ?

Il m'envoie un coup de pied au même endroit, me faisant de nouveau crier. Je le hais.

\- Putain va te faire foutre, connard !

À quelques mètres de là, Armin est toujours pétrifié et n'ose pas faire le moindre mouvement. Je tiens bon. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il vienne m'aider, ma fierté en prendrait un sacré coup. En plus, cet enfoiré possède une force monstrueuse et m'a quasiment pété une côte. Mais il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil s'il croit que je vais céder, je ne suis pas un Jaeger pour rien. Suicidaire à souhait. Alors je redresse la tête et continue de le fixer avec toute la haine dont je suis capable.

\- Crève sale nain !

Il m'observe quelques instants, surpris que je résiste, puis s'accroupit à ma hauteur. Ses mains saisissent à nouveau mes cheveux et relèvent mon visage plein de terre.

\- Si t'es pas capable d'éviter ça, ne songe même pas à ta foutue liberté.

Il se redresse et s'en va sur ses dernières paroles. Son expression s'est fermée. Il ne jette pas un regard en arrière et avance droit devant. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il n'a pas le droit de ce foutre de mes rêves comme ça. Je lui ferai ravaler ces paroles !

Lorsque sa silhouette disparaît enfin, je hurle en martelant furieusement le sol de mes poings. J'ai besoin de libérer ma rage.

\- Putain ! Fait chier !

Armin se presse à mes cotées pour m'aider, mais je le repousse.

\- Si seulement j'étais plus fort !

Mes poings se resserrent. Putain. Je me mords la lèvre. Enfoiré. Une larme coule le long de ma joue.

\- Si j'étais plus fort, je serais libre, bordel !

Je n'ai plus que cela à quoi me raccrocher. Il faut que je devienne plus fort. Peux importe ce que je dois endurer, je ferais tout pour obtenir l'une de ces foutues places !

Après plusieurs minutes, la crise s'estompe. Je me relève difficilement, époussettent mes vêtements et balayent d'un revers de main ma joue. Armin attend sagement que j'ai fini, puis nous nous regardons. Il sait à quoi je pense et approuve d'un hochement de tête. Chacun de nous a confiance en l'autre. Même si nous sommes séparés, nous ferons de notre mieux pour avoir la chance de nous retrouver.

Alors, nous prenons la direction du camp, déterminés à affronter les deux prochaines semaines et à en sortir victorieux.

* * *

 _Le Roi et la Dame sont en place sur l'échiquier, la partie va maintenant pouvoir commencer._


End file.
